


One Job

by SunlightShadows2



Category: fire emblem fates
Genre: #blameleo, Crack, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightShadows2/pseuds/SunlightShadows2
Summary: Kamui can't decide between her actual family, or the family she's known. However, Leon can be trusted to help her decide yet again.Also known as Leon should really stop thinking aloud.





	

The usually peaceful plains of Hoshido were now rife with tension. The war between the two kingdoms has reached a peak, with the noblewoman who would turn the tides of the war faced with a very tough decision.

"Kamui, you belong with your true family in Hoshido!" Ryouma's commanding voice was slightly familiar to her, yet she did not know why. However, the ever comforting yet equally commanding voice of Marx came in just as Kamui was going to protest.

"No, Kamui! Nohrian or not, we have raised you and loved you as one of our own. You belong back with us!" Kamui didn't have it in her to argue with that, but given the incident with her long lost mother, Kamui didn't feel too welcome in Nohr either. Soon, both sides were clamoring for Kamui to join them, well, with the exception of Sakura. She just looked at Kamui with pleading eyes. 

"STOP!" Both sides grew quiet. Kamui took a deep breath. "I can't choose." The eldest siblings were shocked. 

"You have to choose!" Marx shouted, "Who do you believe is your true family?" Kamui looked between the two groups nervously. How could she chose? They were both family. They loved her equally and as fiercely as the other. 

"Marx, I  _can't!_ I have known you and Nohr's Northern Fortress for as long as I can remember, true, but we share neither mother nor father. And the man who we call father keeps trying to kill me. I reunited with my mother in Hoshido only for a few days before she dies protecting me. I didn't even get to know her like the Hoshidan royals did and she was _my_ _mother._ " Kamui could feel hot tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Such an extreme display of maternal love wasn't what Kamui had wanted, and even so, it was a bittersweet gift. Kamui couldn't waste it. She wouldn't dare tarnish what little she knew of Mikoto by being ungrateful. The Hoshidan siblings were silent in memory of the tragedy, and it was hard to say who was the most hurt by the loss. 

"You will be joining Hoshido then?" Ryouma and Marx asked, Ryouma's tone hopeful while Marx was somber and maybe even a bit hurt. 

"Not exactly. I may be tied to you by blood-"

"Marriage." Ryouma corrected. Kamui felt the corner of her mouth twitch in annoyance. Damn lobster...

" _By blood,_ " Kamui growled. "But you may as well be strangers. I also cannot abandon the only family I've known." Marx was quiet even as he continued to insist that she choose.

"But you still have to make a choice, little princess." This time, Kamui ended up crying.

"You still expect me to choose?! This is not like deciding that I will never ever wear shoes, Marx!" Kamui sobbed lightly. "Could you  _really_ make a decision like that with ease if you were in my position?" Leon smirked, chuckling to himself quietly. 

Well, if he had it his way, Kamui wouldn't have to choose because she would be in his bed.

It wasn't until he looked at Kamui's blank expression and Camilla covering Elise's ears that he realized that something was amiss.

Kamui looked horrified for just a fraction of a second before she smiled sweetly at the Nohrian family. 

"I've made my decision. I'm going to Hoshido." Leo beat Marx to the punch with the next question. 

"What? Why?!"

"At least I know my actual brothers-"

"Step-"

"Did I ask you, Ryouma? Anyway, at least I know my actual brothers wouldn't want to have sex with me. I knew I could count on you to help me make a decision." Marx and Camilla glared at Leon with fire in their eyes. 

"Goddamnit, Leon, you had ONE. JOB. ONE!" Marx shouted as they rode back home. 

"What? What did he say? Big sister, what did Leon say?" 

"Something dirty."

Elise pouted. "Was that why Kamui left?" Camilla nodded. "LEON!" Said prince sighed. This was going to be one mistake he was never living down. "I order you to put a bar of soap in your mouth the second we get back!" 

"Elise, I'm not-" she started holding her breath. "Elise. Stop that." She still held her breath. For a thirteen year old, she had an amazing lung capacity. "Ugh, fine. I'll do it." 

"You better. And if Kamui returns, you will apologize!" Leon never thought his own sister could be as demanding or as sadistic as their father, but apparently, it was evident only when she was very angry.

"Will I have to apologize with a bar of soap in my mouth, your highness?"

Elise grinned. Camilla and Marx never laughed as much as when Leon rode off after Elise gave an emphatic "yes."


End file.
